


Schemers

by Aoife



Category: Honor Harrington Series - David Weber
Genre: F/F, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-25
Updated: 2011-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Aoife





	Schemers

"Samantha hasn't adopted her, your majesty, but would it be possible to allow Michelle home for leave? The kittens' seem to be rather fond of her."  
"Well Ariel. Do we let my cousin come play with the kittens?"  
Elizabeth was almost surprised when Nimitz and Ariel bleeked and nodded.  
"Schemers," her voice was affectionate; "No guarantees, Honor, but I will make a suggestion to my admiralty - if you stop trying to squirm out of the honors I'm trying to offer ..."  
Elizabeth stifled a laugh as two of the three tree cats in the room glared at the now slightly sheepish looking Honor.   
The merry bleeks when Honor nodded her consent to one of her monarchs made her laugh.  
"I think i know why bonded tree cats don't normally adopt humans, Honor."  
"You don't say your majesty. These two keep ganging up on me!"  
Ariel flowed down off his perch and plucked two stalks of celery from the small container Elizabeth kept for him, and offered them almost in congratulations to Nimitz and Samantha.  
“Now Matthew has put a formal request for you to return to Grayson; I think sending Mike in her role as my cousin with you could be an interesting idea ...”


End file.
